Berry series/Mid-end models
Berry (July 2011) This can be upgradeable to Android 4.1 Jelly Bean with Berry Experience Pack 2012. * 1GHz Snapdragon processor. * 512 MB of RAM. * 3.7" Capacitive touchscreen, 854x480. * 1GB, 2GB, 4GB, or 8GB of storage, expandable to 32GB via microSD. * 5-megapixel rear camera, 720p HD video recording and stills. * 0.3-megapixel(VGA) front camera. * WiFi b/g/n, Bluetooth 3.0, GPS. * Dual-SIM (Duo Edition released in 2012. * GSM 900/1800/2100, GPRS, 3G, HSPA+. * Android 2.3.3 Gingerbread(officially upgradeable to 4.1 Jelly Bean, unofficially upgradeable to 4.4.4 KitKat via CynaogenMod 11, and BerryXPBoot). * 1800mAh battery. * Introductory price: US$299/€299/¥32600/Php 13,999 Berry 2 (July 2012) This can be upgradeable to Android 4.4.2 KitKat with Berry Experience Pack 2014 Update Feature 1. * 1GHz Snapdragon processor. * 768 MB of RAM. * 4.0" IPS Capacitive touchscreen, 854x480. * 4, 8, 16, or 32GB of storage, expandable to 64GB via microSD. * 8-megapixel rear camera, 720p HD video recording and stills. * 1.2-megapixel(VGA) front camera. * WiFi b/g/n, Bluetooth 3.0, GPS. * Dual-SIM (Duo Edition released in 2012. * GSM 900/1800/2100, GPRS, 3G, HSPA+. * Android 4.1 Jelly Bean (officially upgradeable to 4.4.2 KitKat, unofficially upgradeable to 4.4.4 KitKat via CynaogenMod 11, and BerryXPBoot with a New Berry ROM upgrade). * 2000mAh battery. * Introductory price: US$299/€299/¥32600/Php 13,999 New Berry (aka The New Berry, April 25, 2013) The New Berry is a third-generation of Mid-end Berry smartphone, it unofficially rumored as Berry 3, Be3. The New Berry contains redesigned smartphone, user interface, user experience, and new look, updated features, accessories, preferences, and applications. New Applications including Berry Weather, Berry News, Berry Home, Berry Portal, Berry Note, etc. A new ROM and UX, New Berry ROM, which replacing older Modern Berry ROM. A new Bluetooth 4.0 upgrade, also supports LTE, 10-point multi-touch, Phone-on-the-Car, etc. This can be upgradeable to Android 4.4.4 KitKat with Berry Experience Pack 2014 Update Feature 3. * 1.2 GHz Snapdragon processor. * 1024 MB/1GB RAM DDR3. * 4.08" Capacitive touchscreen, IPS Super AMOLED, 960x640. * Available on 8, 16, or 32 GB storage, expandable to 64GB via microSD. * 8-megapixel rear camera, 1080p Full HD video recording(60fps) and stills. * 3.2-megapixel front camera. * WiFi b/g/n, Bluetooth 4.0, GPS. * Micro-SIM (not compatible with Dual-SIM and Mini-SIM card). * GSM 900/1800/2100, GPRS, 3G, HSPA+, LTE, 4G. * USB On-The-Go. * Digital TV Broadcast Package via add-on. * Android 4.2.2 Jelly Bean with New Berry ROM and Experience(GA). (officially upgradeable to 4.4.4 KitKat with an upgrade of Berry Experience Pack 2014 Update Feature 3). * 1800mAh battery. * Introductory price: US$299/€299/¥32600/Php 13,999 Berry 4 (May 2014) This can be upgradeable to Android 4.4.4 KitKat with Berry Experience Pack 2014 Update Feature 3. * 1.2 GHz Snapdragon processor. * 1GB RAM DDR3. * 4.5" Capacitive touchscreen, IPS Super AMOLED, 1280x720. * Available on 16, 32 or 64 GB storage, expandable to 128GB via microSD. * 13-megapixel rear camera, 1080p Full HD video recording(60fps) and stills. * 5-megapixel front camera. * WiFi b/g/n, Bluetooth 4.0, GPS. * Micro-SIM (not compatible with Dual-SIM and Mini-SIM card). * GSM 900/1800/2100, GPRS, 3G, HSPA+, LTE, 4G. * USB On-The-Go. * Digital TV Broadcast Package via add-On. * Android 4.4.2 KitKat with Berry Experience Pack 2014 Golden Master. (officially upgradeable to 4.4.4 KitKat with an upgrade of Berry Experience Pack 2014 Update Feature 3). * 1800mAh battery. * Introductory price: US$299/€299/¥32600/Php 16,999(as 16GB prepaid) Berry 5 (November 2014) This can be upgradeable to Android 4.4.4 KitKat with Berry Experience Pack 2014 Update Feature 3. * 1.4 GHz Snapdragon processor. * 1GB RAM DDR3. * 5.01" Capacitive touchscreen, IPS Super AMOLED, 1366x768. * Available on 16, 32 or 64 GB storage, expandable to 128GB via microSD. * 13-megapixel rear camera, 1080p Full HD video recording(60fps) and stills. * 5-megapixel front camera. * Multimedia player(MP3/AAC/WAV/MP4/WebM/FLV/MOV/3GP) with FM radio. * WiFi b/g/n, Bluetooth 4.0, GPS. * Micro-SIM (not compatible with Dual-SIM and Mini-SIM card). * GSM 900/1800/2100, GPRS, 3G, HSPA+, LTE, 4G. * USB On-The-Go. * Digital TV Broadcast Package via add-On. * Android 4.4.4 KitKat with Berry Experience Pack 2014 Release 2. * 1800mAh battery. * Introductory price: US$299/€299/¥32600/Php 19,999(as 16GB prepaid) Berry 4 Retina (2015) Berry Lollipop (2015) Berry 5 Retina (2015)